1. Field
The present invention relates generally to metrology of objects, and more particularly to measuring angles and characteristics of cavities, such as cavities of conical sleeves that may be used in disc drives.
2. Description of Related Art
Magnetic disc drives are used for magnetically storing information. In a magnetic disc drive, a magnetic disc rotates at high speed and a transducing head “flies” over a surface of the disc. This transducing head records information on the disc surface by impressing a magnetic field on the disc. Information is read back using the head by detecting magnetization of the disc surface. The transducing head is moved radially across the surface of the disc so that different data tracks can be read back.
Over the years, storage density of media has tended to increase and the size of storage systems has tended to decrease. This trend has led to a need for greater precision, which has resulted in tighter tolerancing for components used in disc drives. In turn, achieving tighter tolerances in components requires increased precision in metrology systems for characterizing and parameterizing those components. Measuring angles of objects is one aspect of metrology, and measuring angles of conical cavities is of interest for some disc drive designs.
Metrology systems may include systems that use technology requiring contact with a workpiece as well as systems that obtain metrology data without contacting a workpiece. It is often the case that non-contact systems can be more precise than contact systems, but can be more expensive. Contact based systems can mar workpieces. What is needed is a low-cost, accurate, and repeatable metrology system that may be used for example in metrology of disc drive components.